This invention relates to the coupling arts and, more particularly, to an improved magnetic coupling adapted to transmit torque between axially-aligned shafts of delicate measuring instruments.
By way of a specific example of an environment in which the present invention finds use, an angular position transducer may be directly coupled to the mechanism of a Ranarex vane-type gravitometer to obtain an electrical readout of gas density without disturbing the accuracy of the basic instrument. In addition, the coupling of the present invention serves to filter out "jitter" which may appear on an input shaft, such as a shaft coupled to a densitometer apparatus, in order that a steadier output reading may be obtained from an angular position transducer driven by the coupling. In another aspect, the coupling of the present invention serves to accomodate limited angular and/or axial misalignment between the input and output shafts.
It is therefore a broad object of my invention to provide an improved magnetic coupling to link input and output shafts, each of which connect to relatively delicate instrumentation apparatus.
It is a more particular object of my invention to provide such a magnetic coupling which accomodates mutual axial displacement between the input and output shafts incident to adjustment of one of the instruments.
In another aspect, it is an object of my invention to provide such a magnetic coupling which also serves to filter relatively high frequency vibrations observed at the input shaft from appearing at the output shaft.
It is a still further object of my invention to provide a magnetic coupling with limited universal joint capability whereby axial and angular misalignment of the input and output shafts may be accomodated.